


The (previously) Untold Exploits

by teapotscandal, XanderB



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Angst, Bottom Eren Yeager, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Fluff, Gay Sex, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change, Romance, Short, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 19:49:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8727901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teapotscandal/pseuds/teapotscandal, https://archiveofourown.org/users/XanderB/pseuds/XanderB
Summary: We're not going to write a summary of the works here because though there is only one at the moment, there will likely be more to come in the future, possibly both related and unrelated to this first one. For anyone who knows our writings, you'll likely appreciate these random pieces... Hopefully. And for anyone who's unfamiliar with us, please do take a gander as well; we're always happy for new readers! ^_^This is to be a compilation of drabbles, some very short, others, possibly longer, meant as sort of an idea dump for us authours and we figured why not share. Updates will likely be infrequent and random as drabbles usually occur sporadically and without warning. There may even be some sprinkling of other pairings, though our OTP is Riren/Ereri. There will be more tags added as we post new pieces and summaries provided for each work as well as trigger warnings if need be. Also, if you have ideas or interests for new pieces, we always love hearing from fans. It's nice to know the kinds of things people would like to see written that they maybe haven't ever come across before. Hope you all enjoy these little gems!Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue. We make no cash off this shit to pay you.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This first drabble is written by me (XanderB), but since there may eventually be solo pieces by Teapot and likely some collabs too... And because she's an awesome possum, always looking my shit over for me and making such lovely stories with me, I don't feel right not partnering her on this endeavour. And I am subtly trying to strong arm her into playing with this and challenging each other 'cause I think it will be interesting and fun. ^_^ 
> 
> Anyways, onwards to the brief summary,
> 
> This piece is non-explicit Levi/Eren, mildly angsty and really just fluffy cuteness with a dash of humour. It's Eren-centric and canonverse, but there aren't any real spoilers.
> 
>  
> 
> _It was during those initial few weeks when he first started observing the older man that Eren discovered several unique habits the captain possessed, the most prominent at the moment being that the usually strict man **never** made his bed._
> 
>  
> 
> In which, Eren learns why Levi likes his bed sheets wrinkled.
> 
>  **Warning:** This work is rated mature for graphic depictions of nudity, sexuality, violence, and some imagery that may be disturbing. Viewer discretion is advised.

Even before Petra and the others had been killed, Eren had taken over responsibility in serving Captain Levi his morning and evening tea, but it wasn’t until after the other members of their squad were gone that he really started to pay attention. He and Levi were the only two left of their squad and he still felt inherently at fault. Levi had said he didn’t blame him, but Eren wasn’t so sure, so he’d begun watching Levi closer, cataloguing his habits and quirks, hoping to somehow glean whether or not the captain’s words had been genuine. He’d even taken to tidying his superior’s quarters while Levi worked at his desk or went to meetings, just so he could keep a better eye on the man and there was a lot he could learn about him just from his room.

It was during those initial few weeks when he first started observing the older man that Eren discovered several unique habits the captain possessed, the most prominent at the moment being that the usually strict man _never_ made his bed. It was just so blatantly contradictory of the the man’s personality and Eren couldn’t figure out if it was because maybe the captain had a hard time getting out of bed in the morning and either didn’t have the time or simply forgot to straighten out the bedding. It didn’t seem to fit given the older man’s general proclivity for cleanliness and keeping things properly tidy, especially when it happened so frequently. It was a daily occurrence in which Eren arrived with tea before he began to dust or sweep or wipe the windows and every day, upon entering the captain’s bedroom, he’d find the bedsheets rumpled and left unmade. 

He began making the bed himself, figuring that the captain was just overworked and not at his best, sure that the older man would appreciate his efforts. He carefully smoothed wrinkles and tucked in corners and situated pillows. Levi never said anything about it, so Eren kept doing it, though for some odd reason, when Eren would return with the captain’s evening tea, those bedsheets would be in frustrating disarray as if he hadn’t straightened them just that morning. He would sigh his exasperation and cast covert glances at the short man while he went to remake the bed over again.

Surely the captain was just coming back to take afternoon naps or something, but he didn’t look well rested, the dark smudges beneath his eyes neither lighter or darker than ever they had been. Maybe he only tried to sleep, but couldn’t. It was only a vague and entirely ludicrous notion that the captain might actually be purposely messing the bedding in some form of passive aggressive vindictive punishment for Eren. Impossible…

It was after a long day, longer than usual, that Captain Levi returned to his quarters. The halls were already dark and he was late and Eren rushed to retrieve his evening tea. Once he’d served it, he’d went to close the window in Levi’s room and stopped dead upon seeing the rumpled bedspread that he _knew_ had been perfectly straight and made up before he had went to get the tea. There had not possibly been enough time for his superior to nap; he’d only been gone a few minutes, fifteen at most. His mouth opened as he blinked at the sight dumbly for several long seconds before he drew in a sudden breath and whirled on his heel. 

He stalked over to Levi’s desk and slammed a palm down against it, ruffling various documents and making the china cup and saucer clink quietly. Levi didn’t even flinch, simply looked at Eren with half lidded and simmering mercury eyes, one perfectly groomed dark brow raised challengingly, obviously waiting for Eren to confront him. He so clearly knew what had the young man so worked up.

“Your bedsheets,” Eren managed to murmur through clenched teeth. 

Levi leaned back in his chair, posture lax and movements almost lazy, “What about them?”

“They’re a mess… Why… Are you doing it just to screw with me?” There was a hurt look in the honeyed green of the brunette’s eyes though his voice remained frustrated.

“They’d be a whole lot messier if I’d been screwing with you Jaeger,” Levi replied, lips twitching with the threat of a smirk as he waited for the gears in Eren’s head to work out what he’d said. 

Eren blinked once, twice, three times before his eyes went comically wide and a bright blush unfurled over his tanned cheeks. He pulled his hand back from the desk, his other joining it to wring at the hem of his loose shirt; opened his mouth, closed it, opened it again. “S-sir…?”

Levi wet his lips, huffed a little sigh and took pity on the teen. “Making the bed is less sanitary than leaving it wrinkled. All kinds of nasty little creepy crawlies live on fabrics and surfaces in the dust that settles on shit. If you make the bed, you make it easier for the little buggers to breed and multiply,” he explained, a frown of disgust turning down the corners of thin lips.

Eren looked shocked for a moment, so confused and still reeling from the captain’s previous words. “Then… Why didn’t you tell me to stop?” he asked, anger deflating entirely as his brow furrowed, not understanding the older man’s motives in the least.

“I like watching you tuck in the corners and smooth out the wrinkles. Saw you bury your face in the sheets once too. The gesture wasn’t lost on me,” Levi answered nonchalantly, though there was a knowing underlying the tone and in his eyes as he watched Eren’s blush turn several shades darker and spread down his throat.

“Y-you _saw_... I’m… Shit, I’m so sorry sir… It’s just, they smell like you and if I close my eyes I can pretend that I’m with you where I don’t have to be scared of myself,” Eren stammered and fidgeted, acutely uncomfortable both with the knowledge that the captain had caught him in his own unique new habit and for having to explain its origin. He needn’t explain further though, as Levi understood what he meant. The only time Eren could fully let his anxiety about his shifting go was when the captain was close. Levi would never let him hurt anyone, would kill him before he could ever really become one of those monsters. Eren’s own bedding was always a twisted mess, but unlike Levi’s, they weren’t left that way as a contraceptive barrier against dust mites, but because Eren never slept well and he couldn’t escape the dungeon and those bedsheets quickly enough when morning came.

Eren was looking at his feet with unfocused intent as his cheeks burned, so distracted by the sound of blood rushing and the throbbing beat of his own heart in his ears that he didn’t realize the captain had gotten up and come around the desk until he was turning him and coaxing him into the bedroom where the rumpled sheets were as they had been when Eren had last seen them, strewn about haphazardly. 

“Will you make it for me again?” Levi asked, his voice so close to Eren’s ear that his breath stirred the soft dark chestnut strands behind it and fanned across the nape of his neck. Eren couldn’t find his voice and merely nodded vaguely as a shiver ran down his back and settled a warm tingling in the base of his spine as he moved to obey. He made the bed with familiar ease, falling into the routine without conscious thought, finding the motions soothing, calming his fluttering heart.

When he’d finished tucking the last corner, he ran his hands over the surface, smoothing nonexistent wrinkles from the material and glanced at the short man for approval. Levi had a strange look on his face that Eren had rarely, if ever really seen before. It was fond, affectionate even and his eyes were warmer than Eren had ever witnessed them. He swallowed hard and croaked, voice hitching and cracking on the single word, “Captain?”

Levi moved towards him, steps quick and sure and before Eren could protest, the older man’s hands were at his sides, pulling him in, closer and closer still until their chests were flush and was the captain… Levi was tiptoeing to bury his face against Eren’s hair, nose brushing the shell of his ear while his cool and soft lips were pressed against the sensitive skin behind it. Eren’s breath hitched again harshly, but he didn’t move away. He’d been so wrong about Levi, so wrong about what the captain had meant, how he had felt losing the others. Now he knew… He _understood_.

“Let me show you how I like my bedsheets,” Levi murmured and Eren wordlessly slipped his hands up the back of the captain’s undercut, tangling his fingers in the longer strands and nodded, inhaling the man’s scent deeply, peaceful relief washing through him as he did. 

The captain’s bedsheets were soft and cool but warming fast, clean at first and smelled like the man. Now... They were deliciously rumpled beneath him, wrinkled in his desperate grip, damp with a mingling of their sweat and other fluids, twisted around their legs and Eren understood why the captain didn’t mind leaving them a mess. It felt too damn good getting them that way in the first place to be bothered to straighten them out again.

Eren still makes the captain’s bed in the morning when they get up while Levi has his morning tea, but only because he knows how much they both like messing them back up. And Eren doesn’t mind because, perfectly made or feverishly rumpled, he’s always liked the captain’s bedsheets best.


End file.
